Rising the Sun
by Mikasa-Ackerman-randomyay
Summary: This is a sequel to Pony Uprising: Discord! You may want to read that first, but this is not too bad without reading it. Rainbow Jewel is devastated after the Uprising and thinks that she may love Discord. However, she can't try to investigate her crush forward if there's another problem in Equestria involving a new enemy who had dark magic on her side. Rated T for violence/kisses.


Author's Note: This is for my "sister", Rainbow Jewel. Rainbow Jewel is Rainbow Jewel's and Cyclone is Cyclone on Fanfiction's. I own Selena Star who is also known as S. I do not own My Little Pony. Hope you enjoy!

Rainbow Jewel gazed at the twinkling stars in the dark sky. S and Cyclone, her two sisters, had retired to their beds in the castle's largest bedroom. Rainbow Jewel had opted to remain on the balcony of the room to think things through.

The Uprising had left Equestria scarred for eternity and Rainbow Jewel had an eternity ahead of her as an immortal alicorn. Every-pony would grow old and die except Mom, S, Cyclone, and Rainbow Jewel, the remaining alicorn princesses who had been spared by Celestia and Twilight Sparkle's ability to murder even immortals. The ability was now only possessed by S, Cyclone, and Rainbow Jewel. They were potential murderers on the greatest.

Rainbow Jewel's eyes burned with unwanted tears. Her sisters had lost too much in the struggle against the ones who wanted to destroy chaos_ their adoptive moms (Rainbow Jewel and S were the "daughters" of Fluttershy while Cyclone was the "daughter" of Rainbow Dash), those who fought against the destroyers of chaos, and so many more. It made Rainbow Jewel's heart ache.

The night wind made Rainbow Jewel want to fly. She wanted to experience the chaos she had worked so hard to save. She wanted to visit the royal cemetery in the oldest part of Canterlot and give her mom a proper good-bye. Rainbow Jewel lowered her head.

"Rainbow Jewel," a voice said, radiating the shared sadness. Selena Star, also known as S, stood behind Rainbow Jewel. "You are not our mom. You do not have to see the moon rise," Selena Star reminded her sister. It was their mom, Luna's, duty to use her magic to make the moon rise. The sisters made the sun rise since Celestia, who had done it herself, had been killed in the Uprising.

"I am aware. But we have to rise the sun in the morning," Rainbow Jewel responded. "We have only an hour until it is time perhaps." She stared at S. "S, I just can't help but think about Cadance and Fluttershy and every other pony that died," she muttered.

"I understand that you're grieving. Every-pony is mourning the loss of some-pony," S said. Selena Star silently numbered the ponies close to her that had died in her head, each driving her closer to tears. The number was too great. She looked up at the sky and at the bright stars. To her, they represented the lives lost. There were many of stars in the sky. They all faded under the sun's light, gone but never forgotten. "Rainbow Jewel, I know we have to rise the sun soon, but try to sleep slightly. You have been out here all night."

Rainbow Jewel shook her head. She was convinced that sleep was for the weak. To be strong, you had to do many things. Some were unchallenging like sleeping, but giving up loved ones were the hardest. "What have you been doing all night? You have not been sleeping. Where is Cyclone?" the fully awake pony inquired, not sleeping not fazing her.

"I have been learning chaos magic since the moon fuels it," S explained, narrowing her eyes. "Cyclone was learning dark magic in the shadows as in I have no idea where she is but wherever she is, it's dark." S sighed and tears began to roll down her face. "I am worried about Cyclone. Twilight Sparkle and Celestia became evil because they became too interested in dark magic. Mom became Nightmare Moon because she was jealous of Celestia's ability to rise the sun, but dark magic slowly manifested in her, making her jealous. Cyclone is slowly becoming obsessed. I came out here to tell you."

"No, she can't keep doing dark magic," Rainbow Jewel snapped. "N-No, we have to make her stop! We have to find her. I can't lose her too!" She collapsed onto the ground, picturing Cyclone, the sweetest pony ever besides S, cackling evilly, clouds of dark smoke billowing around her.

"We won't lose her!" S screamed, her cutie mark beginning to glow dangerously. Her cutie mark was a red chain surrounded by rubies. It was unusual and no-pony knew what it meant. When her emotions got the best of her, the cutie mark tended to glow.

"Selena Star, Rainbow Jewel, what are you two doing here?" a voice purred softly. Discord, one of the greatest allies in the Uprising, appeared from a portal, sparking with chaos magic. It crackled like burning flames. Rainbow Jewel felt her heart rate increase like she had been galloping for hours.

"It is our balcony, Discord. Should I ask what you are doing on the grounds of the castle?" Selena Star responded, her cutie mark dying down. Rainbow Jewel's eyes widened at the chaotic beast who had helped them during the Uprising. He was her crush. Rainbow Jewel shook her head. It was childish to think about something as small as crushes as a princess.

Discord hadn't showed up since the end of the Uprising. Rainbow Jewel had been devastated by realizing how many ponies had died and had been turned to ice because Twilight had shot Rainbow Jewel with ice aimed at the heart. Discord had kissed her and had stolen her first kiss. Rainbow Jewel couldn't have been happier that she had had her first kiss.

Rainbow Jewel and Discord were dating? Or had the kiss been something other than love?

Rainbow Jewel sighed. "Discord_"

Rainbow Jewel was shocked. She felt Discord kissing her. She tingled with chaotic magic. It was warm. Rainbow Jewel momentarily forgot about her problems and just slowly closed her eyes.

How long had they been kissing now? One minute? Two?

Discord leaned back away from Rainbow Jewel. Rainbow Jewel opened her eyes, unsure if she was ready to let go. "Discord_"

Discord let out a small sigh. "That was to thank you for saving chaos." Nothing more? An act of gratitude? His eyes seemed to smile as if complementing Rainbow Jewel on a job well done. Kissing or saving chaos was the question.

S gasped. "Rainbow Jewel? Discord? You two… Are you dating? For the sake of the sun, what is going on?" S covered her eyes with her front hooves. "We have bigger problems. Cyclone is in danger."


End file.
